


But They Were Born - Like A Phoenix

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Gen, I was writing with fifteen pairs of mine in mind, Oneshot, could even be Bible or Greek myths, or novel or anime or video game, same difference, the OCs are newborn Haibanes, with a canon of your own choosing, yes this is a stealth crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't Reki. She could never be Reki.</p><p>For the blackfeathered one, with their longing. And for the whitefeathered one, with their longing. She could never be Reki.</p><p>And that was alright, according to her Bird. </p><p>"Hey. Hey, listen. You aren't Reki. I didn't fly over the Wall for Reki. You did. As I had done for You, before you were called Rakka, when your name was-"</p><p>And that was... fine, Rakka finally realised. And the children: who would fly for them? If nobody did, she would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But They Were Born - Like A Phoenix

**But They Were Born - Like A Phoenix**

 

Long before their rebirth, when their twin seeds barely sprouted from the ground, they were found.

Long before their complete rebirth, they were loved, her love soaking into their bewildered, loveless coccoons, full of some sorrow.

Long before, by She-Who-Chose-to-Work-as-a-Bird.

And so, it was to her horror, a horror that she tried not to show, when she saw crimson-black wings sprout out of one back...

And who knew if the white ones of the other were not an innocent concealment, like hers were? She was no Reki. She was no Kuramori.

They had the same dream. They had different wings. Different moods, different temperaments. But still, what they shared was---

 

_Please, don't cry. I don't mind if my feathers are dark as long as you don't cry. The one who is the Phoenix is you, Miss Rakka._

 

They had no memories. They had no idea whether they loved or hated one another, those twins. But they had not only the same scary dream, what they also shared was--

 

The single Bird, her love seeping into two joined Coccoons.

 

She was no Reki. She was no Kuramori. She was younger than twins, physically. They lived longer outside the Wall than she ever did. She was no Reki, she could not guide with platitudes, regrets, nightmares and hopes. She was no Kuramori, as she could not guide with kindess, an innocent kindness, never black, never envious, and so---

 

"Mother, I'm going to work in a shrine, just like you!"

"So am I, miss Rakka!"

 

\---she was Rakka. She gave them their names, when others thought, with an exact shared dreams, it'd be difficult to name them.

She was Rakka, and for the first time, it was a blessing.

"Miss Rakka, can I drive Miss Reki's vehicle? I like how fast it goes."

"Mother, let me as well!"

 

She was Rakka. And they were her little siblings. And she loved them. That had to be enough. And because she had known Reki, she asked them to paint their dream - they had no idea how to paint, but together they splashed some colours, for the dream was their-together, their-shared, from different points of view, up or down, or left and right, she didn't know.

And so she saw the sorrow and beauty, and not just fear, of their dream.

Someday, the wings could be white again. Like a Phoenix.

"Those are as red as hottest burning fire, are they not?"

One of them was... slightly literal in his meanings, one of the twins. Still. Their wings would one day be White. She just knew it.


End file.
